Reincarnation (book four)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: Four years have passed since the overthrown of the capitol. Everyone is doing fine. Eliza Odair now an intelligent 5 years old is ready to meet everyone at a local party. But what happens to her father Finnick Odair when the party is over and no can find him. Can she live without him? Can she live without both of her parents?


Reincarnation

Four years have passed since the overthrown of the capitol. Everyone is doing fine. Eliza Odair now an intelligent 5 years old is ready to meet everyone at a local party. But what happens to her father Finnick Odair when the party is over and no can find him. Can she live without him? Can she live without both of her parents?

(Song: I want to know what love is)

-"I spin the Throttle and point the gun to my head then pull the trigger."- Eliza Odair

"To what going to hit me I dare you lay a finger on me." -Eliza Odair

Chapter 1

The party

"Eliza come on down its time to get ready!" my dad yelled from down stairs. Today was some sort of party and my dad was dragging me into it. To be honest I rather stay home and read I ran down stairs in my underwear. My dad dressed me in a poofy baby blue dress with tights underneath. He put black shoes that where shiny and open at the top with a strap that went an across and a small heel on my feet. He did my bronze colored hair so that it was no longer flat; it had some poofy volume to it. Then he walks to a mirror.

"Look at this eye candy." I said my father laughs.

"Yes of course your beautiful you're my daughter."

"I'm a sight for sore eyes so gorgeous that I make I blind man see isn't that right father." He nodded. I smiled at how good I looked, well I always looked good for a five year old if I do say so my self. My dad picks me up he was dressed up nice in a lovely tuxedo. I look my dad in the eyes and smile.

"You know you're my everything right? My shining diamond." I nod

"Of course daddy I know you love me do you know I love you?" he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Are you ready to go." I frowned.

"Daddy I rather stay here and read lovely book." He smiled at me

"I know I'm sorry but everybody wants to see you." I shake my head. He laughs. We leave out and walk over to a guy's house. I do not like to go places I like to read. Some night is stay up reading all night. Reading makes sure that the nightmares I have stay away. When we get to the house, my dad knocks on the door and a lady with a powdered wig. Well she opens the door and says.

"Hello Finnick. Oh is this little Eliza." Ew she had better not touch me. Daddy hands me to her. Dang. She looks and me and says.

"Look who is so cute you are, you are."

"I know I'm cute! Daddy? Daddy!" my dad has gone in started to socialize. I shake my head.

"Oh you're a smart one. I'm Effie." I nod

"Sure you are put me down this instance."

"Oh you go play with the other kids." When she puts me down a little African American boy about my age walks up to me and says.

"Hi I'm Monk." I stare at him.

"I'm none of your business." He stares at me. I walk away. And he follows me. I stop "stop following me."

"Your cute." He says. I fluff my hair and say.

"I know. If you want to you can go give me a snack from the snack bar I like cheese." He nodded and left. I begin to walk around until someone picks me up by my underarms. It was the powdered hair lady again.

"May I help you and this is not how you hold a child!"

"Look Katniss look Peeta this is Eliza!" to people stared at me then the guy says,

"She's adorable."

"People, people I know I know!" I said then everyone laughed.

"You know that's Finnick's child." Said the girl Finnick was my Father's real name. But he is my daddy.

"May I hold her Effie?" the guy said she nodded and handed me to him.

"Good lord people you don't play pass the baby."

"Are you ticklish?" he asked me.

"Who are you?" I say to him.

"Peeta."

"Well Mr. Peeta I demand you put me down, go on put me down now!"

"Would you like a cookie?"

"Yea!" he goes and gets me a cookie then puts me down. I wave bye to him. I make a mental note that Peeta was cool. I was eating my cookie when Monk came back with some cheese.

"That's what I thought." I said. Then it was dinnertime. I got a spot at the kid's table.

"Father I demand oatmeal!"

"My child wants oatmeal." My daddy says. Then I get a nice steaming bowl of oatmeal. I put the napkin on my lap and begin to eat. Then Monk sits next to me.

"Hi." He says I wave to him.

"Why are you eating oatmeal and not the food that has been prepared for us?" I look at him.

"Cause oatmeal is boss." He scooted closer to me. I didn't move away. I turned around to see my father. Then I see a man not drinking a glass of wine but I bottle. I give him some daggers. He leans over to the powdered hair lady and whispers something. I keep she looks at me then smiles. I stick my tongue out. The guy who was drinking laughed. Then whispered something again and pointed to my dad. I turn to face my dad.

"Daddy, daddy I have finished my meal."

"Even your vegetables." He says

"Ew no there gross."

"Eat your veggies honey."

"No I don't want to."

"Sweetie you need to eat your veggies."

"No I…" daddy interrupted me

"Eat your vegetables!" he yelled the room got silent.

"Ok!" I yell back. I take a few bites of my veggies then say.

"Your only child isn't very happy right now."

"You'll thank me later when you grow up nice and strong."

"She reminds me of Iza." The guy who likes to drink so much said. "With the attitude and all." Everyone stares at him.

"Iza never had an attitude." My dad says. The drunken guy puts his head down for a minuet then gets up and leaves the table.

"Finished the evil greens." I said.

"Good now go play." I get up and walk out of the room. I hear something hitting a wall in a different room I enter the room. Inside there was a man throwing knifes.

The same man was drinking a lot of wine at dinner I walked in and watched him play. He stopped and looked at me then he scowled.

"What do you want?"

"You say that like many people have taken something from you and I'm here to take another thing from you."

"You mean bothering me." I stare at him. I get up and on a chair then get up on the table so I was up to his height.

"Why do you drink so much?" he grunted and throw a knife at the wall. I lean closer to him, put my hands on my hips, and stare at him.

"Kid, what?"

"My names not kid its Eliza."

"I know what your name is." I lift a brow.

"Oh really. What's yours?"

"Aren't you five how are you talking this much?"

"I spent half of my life reading I know a various amount of words."

"Half the life you already lived." I lower my brow and move back."

"Your name tell me now." He scoffed. I just watched him throw more knifes at the wall. I stare at him again. "Tell me your name sir demand to know." He sighed, picked me up by my underarms, and carried me back out to the party witch I can see everyone has finished there meal. He walked up to Peeta.

"Where is Finnick?" he asked Peeta. Peeta shrugged.

"Well here take her she annoying me." Peeta takes me.

"Me? An annoyance? Never." The guy just walks away. The girl next to him says.

"What are you doing with Finnick's child?" Peeta shrugged.

"Haymitch gave her to me."

"So that's his name Haymish." Peeta nodded. I lie the way Peeta held me it was right and comforting. I leaned my head against Peeta's shoulder and yawned.

"Someone's sleepy. Peeta said.

"Not me, I'm just resting my eyes." I yawn again. My eyelids felt heavy and they begin to droop. Then I closed them and I was off in a distance sleep.

Chapter 2

The father

When I woke up, I was no longer in Peeta's arms. I was in a bed. The bed was nice, warm, and cozy. I yawned and got of the bed. I headed downstairs. There was no one down here. Where could my daddy be?

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" There was no noise but the sound of my shoes as I walk hitting the hardwood floor. I opened a door and there at the table was Haymish.

"Haymish!"

"Why are you still here your father left a long time ago."

"Where id my daddy?" I asked him.

"Home probably." He said. I started to cry. "Oh gosh! Don't start that."

"Why did my daddy forget me doesn't he love me."

"If he forgot you then obviously not." He said I cried more.

"Look you want to go home." I nodded.

"I want my Daddy."

"Ok let's go." He scooped me up and he walked me home. When we get to my house, I go in. but I find the place to be trashed. Haymish grabs me and gets me out of there.

"Why?" I say.

"Because that's a dangerous situation."

"What where is my daddy?" he takes me back to what I think was his house. It was late, so he took me back upstairs and into the room where I was sleeping, he rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately you're going to stay here for the night." I nodded and he leaves. When he leaves, I take off my clothes and hop into the bed. And I sleep one more. But my sleep was disturbed by the dame nightmare I have every night. The flesh, the blood, the unidentified body, the screaming. I get up and go into Haymish 's room. He was asleep so I hit him. Nothing then I hit him again. He jolts up and it looks like he was about to stab me with a knife. I step back.

"Ugh what."

"Nightmare." I said.

"And what do you want me to do about it." I try to climb into the bed, but then he pushes me off. I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not a bed wetter."

"Don't care go away." I jump in the bed and quickly move onto the other side I go underneath the covers and sigh relief. He pushes me farther away then goes back to sleep. As do I. The next morning I find myself in the same bed I stared out with. I shrugged and started to sing a song about monkeys jumping on the bed and one falling off and bumped his head.

"Mama called the doctor and the doctor said."

"How about you stop jumping on that bed." Haymish said. I continue jumping.

"That's not how it goes."

"Seriously get of there your going to break the damn thing." I keep jumping and singing. He picks me up and puts mw down on the floor.

"look we are going to go around seeing if _anyone _has seen your dad ok." I nodded. "get dressed. I keep humming pick up my dress prom the floor and take a shower. This act causes my bronze hair to turn flat. I put my dress on and my shoes and head down stairs to find Haymish drinking again.

"Haymish."

"What did you just call me?"

"Haymish."

"Whatever its Haymitch."

"Yea that's what I said now why is you drinking _again_."

"Because I can." I stare at him.

"I don't think that's good for you."

"Look lets get this over with." I nod and try to take his hand but he moved it away. When Haymish arrives at the first house the powdered lady answers.

"Haymitch?"

"Her dad, where is he."

"Oh. Look how cute she is today." She picks me up again by my armpits. "I don't know where Finnick is Haymitch why did he go missing."

"Seems like it. Her house is totaled and her father's nowhere to be found." I sang a song about a black sheep having some wool for people.

"Aw look who wants to be a singer."

"Lady! I don't like you! Go away!" Haymish chuckled. Then picked me up and left. The next house he knocked on Peeta answered.

"Peeta!" I said.

"Hi Eliza. Haymitch what's wrong." He pointed at me

"Her father is missing you seen him?" Peeta shook his head.

"Peeta can I have cookie"

"Sorry little one I don't have any." He ruffled my hair. I hug his leg he picked me up and hugged me.

"Your problem." Haymish said.

"She's not a problem." Peeta said

"Whatever you deal with her now." He shook his head.

"I would love to watch over her until Finnick came back but I have way to much hazardous stuff for an infant."

"Toddler." I said. He nodded he hands me back to Haymish.

"Aw." I say

"Aw." Says Haymish I look at him and roll my eyes. We go from door to door but everyone's responses is the same; they have not seen my father since the party. Occasionally Haymish tries to give me away but he is stuck with me. When he arrives back to his house, he sits back down at the table. There was a knock at the door.

"don't look at me I can't reach the doorknob." He got up answered the door. It was Monk. I tan up to him.

"Hi Monk!" I said looked up at Haymish. I stepped in front of him.

" Hi I say you out side and thought you wanted to play." I look at Haymish.

"Go." He said. I smile and nodded. Haymish sighed. And I play with Monk. He takes my hand. And drags me out into the woods. He sits me on a log. That is in front of a pond. "This is our spot." He tells me I blush and nod. I think I like Monk. He holds my hand, scoots closer to me, and says. "Your beautiful." I blush some more. I nod. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I giggle and nod. He laces his fingers through mine and we sit there watching the sunsets color on the pond. Time went on no one ever found my father but I still was with Monk. Every day for the past 8 years this has been our spot. Now 13I sit In my velvet red mid thigh dress my fingers laced though Monks. "I love you." Monks said to me.

"I love you too." I tell him.

"You are the most beautiful in all of Panem he said." I kiss him. It was getting dark so I said I have to go before Haymitch decided to throw a drunken tantrum. I kiss him good-bye and enter the house. At my age I was very tall almost as tall as Haymitch. Almost. My hair today was in curly pigtails with ribbons on the top of them. I look over to Haymitch who yet again was drinking. Then I wondered.

"Haymitch how come you don't have a girlfriend." He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. I shrugged and walked upstairs.

Chapter 3 Dedicated to Kayla

The boy

I was sitting alone in my room. Reading a thriller when there was a knock at my window. I jump startled. Then look over there to see who could it be. I couldn't make out the figure. I walk over to my window and open it. Then in comes Monk.

"Monk! What are you doing here?" I said quietly.

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"Oh um you need to be quite uh Haymitch is like passed out." he walked over to me and held me in his arms. I held him back." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He says and pulls me closer too him. I wrap my arms around him tighter. He starts to kiss my neck. I moan and back away.

"Stop." I laugh. He moves closer to me and I back away and fall on my bed. He climbs on top of me and tries to put his hand up Purple Velvet dress. I pull his hand away then he grabs my legs. "Ow stop your hurting me." Me said. He takes my hands and pins me down. "Hey stop Monk no! He stars to forcefully kiss me. I start to scream and kick. I scream and scream and scream. Then Haymitch came in screaming,

"Shut up stop screaming!"

"Help me, daddy! Get him off me!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The next thing I knew Haymitch hit him with a beer bottle causing him to fall of me. Then he took him and threw him window. I was sitting in the corner of my room crying and shaking. The Haymitch comes over and holds me.

"Everything's ok Daddy is here." He said I ignored the fact that he called himself my daddy. I fall asleep when I wake I here knocking. Then I head down stairs to see who it is. I answer it.

"Who are you?" the lady in the purple powdered wig said.

"Oh god it's you."

"Where is Haymitch?"

" You know I really don't like you Powdered hair lady."

"How dare you talk to me like that do you know who I am get out of my face."

"I would but every time I close my eyes I have nightmares of It since I was five" she is steamed. Then I see Haymitch. I wave at him excitedly. He smiled. And walked up to us

"Are you guys getting acquainted?"

"This child is ugh!" Haymitch looked at me.

" I only said I don't like her powdered wig and her ugly face." Haymitch Laughed hysterically.

"How dare you!" The powdered hair lady said.

"Sorry it was so funny I couldn't help my self." Haymitch gives me the Groceries and Invites Effie into the house. As I put away the groceries, Effie complements the house.

"Thanks you I redecorated because Haymitch had the house filthy and plain. So he let me redecorate when I turned 10."

"I love what you done wit the place. But its nothing compared to my house." Effie says.

"Yea your right this house has class your house probably has dogs, oh wait you're the only dog that lives there." Effie snarls and rolls her eyes.

"Haymitch may I have a drink?" Effie says.

"Sure what do you want?" Haymitch replied.

"Fruit Cocktail Martini." Haymitch tells one of the servants to go fetch her some. The servant returns and says.

"Um what exactly is a fruit cocktail martini?" Haymitch says

"Eliza will you make it for Effie."

"Fine." I said so I go into the kitchen and make her a Martini. Then Effie screams no at the too of her lungs. And the she says,

"Just give me a regular Martini." She says to one of the servants.

"Fine, you want anything to eat."

"Not from you."

"Whatever." Then I headed upstairs into my room. Haymitch and Effie are talking and drinking downstairs when all of a sudden Monk comes through my Window. I yelp.

"Sorry I just had to see you again."

"What do you want get out."

"I still love you I'm so sorry I almost forced myself on you." I looked into his eyes. it looked like he was about to cry. I walk up to him and touch his arm.

"Don't cry my love I'm sorry Haymitch hurt you." He looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me.

"I love you too ever so much." And I did. I kissed him lightly on his lips. Then again more passionately. He sits down on a chair. And I sit Spider style on him. Then there was a knock on the door. Then Haymitch says

"Princess is everything alright." We stop I get off him and say.

"You have to hide here go under my bed." he climb under my bed. Haymitch opens the door and says. "What's going on between you and Effie?" I sigh and say,

"The powdered wig lady scares me and I think she like you."

"Well why do you care if she like me or not?"

"Because I honestly think she is to old for you."

"How old do you think she is?"

"I don't know she looks young but I can tell she's old."

"How old do you think she is?" he repeated.

"Her 80's" Monk laughs

"What was that?" Haymitch asked.

"Sorry I didn't know I laughed out loud."

"No you didn't I was watching you the whole time. Is someone in here besides us?"

"No." I shake my head vigorously.

"Are you sure cause I know it wasn't you that laughed."

"Yes I'm sure." He looked around the room.

"Ok. I trust you good night." He leaves the room. Then Monk comes out and laughs.

"You think that girl was 80!" then Haymitch comes back in.

"so you lie to me and where did he come from I knew some one was in here and I was right, again!" Haymitch yelled. I jump off my bed and tell Monk to jump out the window before Haymitch grabs you. Monk escapes as Haymitch tries to snatch him. Haymitch looks at me with anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"You're grounded for three months."

"You cant ground me your not my daddy!"

"In this situation I am."

"No your not you will never be my father."

"As long as you live in my house you follow my rules."

"I'm the Daughter of Iza Reffile the women who saved you from the Capitol and you cant tell me what to do!"

"Your mothers dead, and father left you, I am the one that raised you so I am your adopted father you are grounded for three months and you cannot see that boy again if I find him here again I will beat him unconscious don't think I wont now go to bed." He turned off the light and leaves the room. I sat there crying how could he do this to me, why did he decide to raise me my father never loved me so he left me. Why didn't he leave me? No one loves me at all. I get up and turn on my lights I get a bag and pack it then I sneak downstairs and leave. I decided to go to the spot where Monk and I always go. I lie down on the log and fall asleep from exhaustion. Then I was awaken by some on. I look to see who it was. It was Monk.

"What happened when I left?"

"Me and Haymitch got into a fight last night he said I couldn't see you any more so I ran away."

"Oh that's depressing. What are you going to do now you can't see me but yet here you are?" I shrug.

"I don't want to go back he grounded me for three months I don't want to go back."

"you have to go back if he finds you out here with me he might kill me and I don't want you out here alone." He Picks me up and takes me Back to Haymitch. Monk apologizes to Haymitch for everything then leaves. I felt hurt that he took me back to Haymitch house but I knew it was for the right reasons. We sat at the table.

"When did you leave and how did you get out of the house?"

"Last night when you where passed out on the Table I snuck out of the door." Haymitch took me back to my room.

"I can handle myself I can get to my room by myself." When I reached my room, I slam the door behind me and lay on my bed. One thing was for sure I wasn't loved.

Chapter 4

The Truth

I lie there in my bed knowing I was in a world of trouble. But that's not what bothered me what bothered me the most was the way he treated me as if I was some kid. Yea I know I am not grown but hell, if my mother can over throw the capitol then I sure as hell do not need any one telling me what to do. I sat there in my bed Haymitch's words going through my mind. _Your mother's dead and your father left you _proof that no one loves me. Tears just ran down my face as those words swam through head. How would he like it if I died I bet he would not care. Trying to be my daddy. No one could be him. I remember when I was small how he uses to make me laugh.

"Why did you leave me daddy." I say to myself. I get up and sneak out of my room into Haymitch's room it was dirty clothes beer bottles and wine bottles everywhere.

"I can see the you keep the house keepers away from your room Haymitch." I say to myself. Under his, bed nothing. Then in his closet. There was nothing in the front of it. But as I dug deeper and deeper there was a box. I opened it. And inside was an old newspaper. The headline said in big bold letters. **The hunger games victor** then below that was Haymitch's name. He won a game so big it was in the papers I opened the paper and began to read. It said that he had won the games out of 24 people. It told that he was from district 12 and was the youngest victor. I put it down and found a tape. I put it in Haymitch's VCR. I watched it. and as I watched it I saw the most horrible thing. Haymitch plus a lot of other people where put in an arena to fight and fight to the death. I cried watching this, innocent lives be taken then I got it. this is why he drinks. I stood up slowly wanting to know the truth even though I was already in a world of trouble I needed to know. Then I walked down stairs paper in hand. I see Haymitch drinking. I walk slowly.

"Um…" I said

"Shouldn't you be grounded?" he said. I handed him the paper. He looked at it then looked at me with such betrayal in his eyes.

"You went in my room."

"Please, tell me the truth…I don't want to do that they will all kill me I don't ever want to do that." Tears ran down my face. he looked at me.

"You know my room is off limits. Can I not trust you?" I stood frozen in place.

"That is why you drink." I said not as a question but a statement. He sighed I begin to shake remembering what he did to that girl.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"I do." He looked at me.

"What."

"Get. Rid. Of. Me." I said I looked him in the eyes with sureness. He shifted his position and met my gaze.

"Never." He said. Tears stung my once more I look away. "You have your father cockiness and your mothers strength. That makes you one hell of a kid. Anybody should be proud to call you their daughter." The tears overflowed my eyes.

"I'm not your daughter stop saying that." I say my voice breaking. He turns away and continues to drink. "Just put me in those games so I can die."

"Those games no longer exist." He said "your mom made it so we would no longer have to fight to the death." I cried. "your mother loved you and so did your father he didn't leave you ok? Hell…" he looked at me. Rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I want the best for you, I care about you your mom, was a great friend and if she asked me personally to watch you I would." I sniffled and sat on the ground. He rubbed his face again. They're where tears on my spring grass green Velvet dress. "Eliza… I love you, you are the best daughter I ever had, and you are the only daughter I ever want." That broke me I started sobbing uncontrollably. He came over to me and held me. When I was done crying I said.

"I was in your room looking for a gun." He looked at me.

"What did you want a gun for."

"I wanted to kill myself because I thought you didn't love me." He shook his head.

"Don't ever do that." He said.

"I'm sorry it's just.

"It's just your lacking discipline."

"What."

"Discipline."

"Who."

"Exactly." I get up. And I stare at the floor. He looks at me. I hug him and cry once more.

"Daddy I love you so much… I didn't mean any hurtful thing I said."

"Shh just go back up stairs." Therefore, I did and I sat in my room and I read.

Chapter 5

The book

Over the weeks that I was grounded, I read over 60 books. When I read all of the books in my room I head down stairs to see if Haymitch has any books for me to read. I walk down stairs and see Haymitch with his head down on the table. I look around Quietly for a book. Then I find this huge old book. I pick it up and open it. it started out with what use to be Panem well it looked like Panem but was called America. I kept reading it. it was very interesting. Especially when I t got to the part with my mother there was a section that held a gun. I took it out. I checked to see if it was loaded. It was. I walk over to Haymitch, take off the safety, and point it at him. The clicking sound awakens him, he jumps up when he notices I have a gun and he cusses.

"Lets play."

"What, put that down."

"Lets play." I said I spin the Throttle and point the gun to my head then pull the trigger. Nothing. I give the gun to Haymitch.

"What the hell are you trying to do kill your self?"

"No, I wanted to Play Russian Roulette."

"No we are not pointing a gun to our heads." I sigh.

"My mama is in that book." I said pointing at the book.

"Yes, she is."

"Is that the gun she used to save us." Haymitch nodded.

"Daddy I have constant nightmares why do you that is."

"Depends on what it is?"

"Every night since I was five I see a Women she screams to be freed. The Silenced her then she was quite. Then there was a lot of blood all over the floor all over her. I can't recognize who she is. Then there is darkness and coldness then that is it. Every night since I was five." He stared at me and I looked at him dead in the eye. "Was my mom sane?" he opened his mouth t say some thing but I beat him to it. "Some times after I wake I feel like digging something into my skin. Sometimes I want to see myself bleed and I just want to scream out the pain. For some reason I want all the blood in my body to seep onto the floor and I want to feel Physical Pain to take away from the Emotional pain. Sometimes I just want to feel death."

"I think that is your mother you are seeing in your dreams and her death, and the thing you went through after, I think you feel that way because it felt so real."

"You really think so?" he nodded. "You have any books."

"You like to read don't you?"

"Yes daddy." He smiled.

"You know I think Effie has some books you might enjoy."

"What the hell." His eyes widen at me. "What?" he lifts an eyebrow at me? "Ok… I will go down to Effie's and see if she has any books I really don't want to she creeps me out."

"That was not what I was emphasizing but if you think you can go ahead." I brush off my yellow Velvet dress and left. As I am walking to Effie's place my name gets called.

"Eliza!" I turn and see Monk Running towards me.

"Hey." I said. He picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me and said.

"I miss you."

"just let Haymitch cool off eventually he'll forgive you."

"Is he your dad?" Monk asked. I stop in my tracks and say

"Um…no…my…dad…uh."

"Sorry." He said.

"No uh you're fine."

"So where are you going?"

"Do you know a lady who wears powdered wig all the time."

"Yea Plenty." I laugh

"Effie." I said

"oh yea she's cool."

"she scares me." I say. Monk laughs and holds me by my waist and kisses me. I giggle and tell him I love him. He kisses me once more then he tells me to meet him at our spot when I finish getting what I need. I nod and kiss him. Then head over to Effie's house. I knock on her door. She answers and steps back when she saw me. She was wearing a orange wig today.

"What are you doing here?" she said

"Haymitch said that you have some books I can borrow." I said.

"And why pray tell so you need books."

"So I can ignore your ugly face."

"Well I never! Shoo Go away!"

"Just give me some books powdered hair lady!"

"No!" I toss my long Bronze curls and walk into her house.

"you cant just walk into somebody's house like that!" I sigh and look for her books. She made a Scowling noise and then there was silence. Then after awhile Effie said,

"You're Eliza Right?"

"Yea why."

"You know we might have a lead to where your dad might be." I turn around and stare at her. "We think he isn't in Panem."

"Are you sure he isn't dead

"We thought he was until we realized that another country has kidnapped other citizens of Panem before so we're looking there." I nod. We stared awkwardly at each other until she got up and came back with an armful of book. "Here take these." She said.

"Thanks." I said with a sniffle. There was more silence. When I open her door to leave she said.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I turn and nod. With the book in my arms I stand in her doorway and then I ask her.

"Do you like Haymitch?"

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"So you do."

"No I do not!"

"You sound like you do." I giggle

"No. Get out."

"Effie likes Haymitch, Effie likes Haymitch." I chant.

"Go." She said

"Gross" I said and leave.

Then I remember that I had to meet Monk in our spot. So I start to head off in that direction. I carry the books in my arms and the sky went from sunny to partly cloudy. It appeared to be about six in the afternoon on a summer's eve. I walk to our spot, sit on the log, and wait for Monk.

"Hey!" I jump and scream. "Sorry!" he said.

"Where did you come from?" I asked

"Behind that tree." He said "I've been waiting for you." He said coming up to me then wrapping his arms around my waist. I back away and put my books down. Then come up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him and sighed.

"You are truly the most beautiful girl in all of Panem." I giggled.

"You're the best thing in my life you know that right." He nods and I kiss him passionately. He tries to put his hand up my dress but I break the kiss and laugh. What are you doing." I giggle.

"Sweetie we've known each other all our lives and that the way it's going to stay…"

" Ok…its there something you want to tell me Hun."

"If you're ready then I'm ready."

"Ready for?"

"You know…sex."

"Oh we're having that talk." He nods. I sit there and think about it. Was I ready for sex? If it was with Monk then yes. I nod.

"Yes what."

"I'm ready."

He kisses me and lays me down. With that hour, we made love with each other. When I was putting my clothes back on monk stares at me.

"What." He shakes his head. "Obviously something if you're starring at me."

"Your to beautiful."

"I know." I said with a toss of my curls. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. when I was all dressed he walked over to me and held me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I let him hold me for quite sometime. Then I say.

"I have to go I'm still grounded an I was only suppose to get the books from Effie." He kisses my cheek and says,

" Aw I don't want you to go, but I don't want you grounded any longer then you already are." As I am grabbing my books Monk says,

"The stars that twinkle in the sky are no brighter then the shine in your magnificent blue eyes." I blush giggle and say.

"You truly do mean everything to me." Then I turn and begin to walk home. As I enter the door. I close it behind me and sigh.

"Wow either you and Effie are getting along great or your having a positive mood swing and your happy for no reason." I jump when Haymitch scared me.

"Huh." I said.

"Your time of the month?"

"What!"

"Your really happy."

"Your really drunk." He laughed and said,

"Your mother would have said the exact same thing." I stare at him with my mouth open.

"What." He gestures for me to go up stairs. Before I start to climb. I look over at him and say. "You need a girlfriend."

"You need to go upstairs." I walk over to him.

"Why."

"Because your suppose to be grounded remember." I nod and head up stairs. I take a shower and put on my silk cheetah printed nightgown that went to my knees. I sigh and put the books on my nightstand. I open the first one, which was called _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins. Wait the Hunger games? I put the book aside and go to the next one which was by the same author but was called _Catching fire _ it looked good but as I read the description I got creped out. I go to my window, open it up, and yell.

"Stop stalking Katniss Suzanne Collin!" I put that book aside and when I see another story by her, I did not even bother. The next book was called _Marked _by P.C Cast and Kristin Cast a House of night series I nod and read the description. I opened it and__began to read it. Then there was a tapping at my window, and then Monk came in.

"Monkie-poo!" I said and I run to hug him. He kissed me and walked me to my bed.

"you know I love you with all my heart." He said as he laid me down on my bed. I sat up and took off my Nightgown. He unhooked by bra and he started to kiss upon my neck. I was about to remove my underwear when Haymitch walks through the door saying,

"Eliza we are going on vacation!" I scream and push Monk off me. He swears and jumps out window. I cover my breast with my pillow Haymitch cusses a lot then says,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I…I…I…"

"No shut up!" he started screaming something I could not understand. I heard the word whore and I started to cry. He hit the wall and kept screaming. He started to scare me I put the pillow against my knee and pressed it up against my breast. I covered my ears with my hands and tried my hardest not to pee myself. He ran to the window and yelled.

" Don't you ever come back and if you do I swear to god beat you unconscious!" he turned back to me and yelled. "And you I don't want you leaving this house until your sentence is over!" then he opened the door and slammed it behind him. I sat there crying with my pillow against my breast. I looked over at the broken glass from the lamp. I pick it up and stare at it. My eyesight was blurry because of all the tears. But the pain I felt built up inside me. The pain the blood the wanting. I press the pointed shard of glass against my wrist and press it hard. The sense of relief flood over me as the blood poured out from my wrist. I pressed down repeatedly until the pain I felt was completely gone. The blood poured out all over my floor. Then I started to slip into a dark sleep.

Chapter 6

The country

After the three months of me being grounded. I gave into every desire I had in me. Every time I wanted to see blood. I took something sharp and pressed it hard against my wrist. I did not want to talk to anyone any more I just wanted to read my book. When I was grounded I never really left my room or talk to any one not even Haymitch. I was reading _Hunted _ by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. The fifth book to the House of Night series, when Haymitch comes in. I hide my wrist.

"Effie wants me to throw a party so that's going to be tonight, wear something nice ok." I nod. He comes in and sits next to me. "Are you ok?" I nod again and shift my position. "Are you sure?" I stare at him and nod. "Ok." He got up and left. Later on that day I walk down stairs and look for Haymitch he was in the living room drinking.

"Is that all you do." He looked at me. He shook his head.

"I try my hardest to protect you." I nod.

"I'm sorry for being a ho." He looked at me questioningly.

"It's ok, and your not a ho." I nod and walked into the kitchen. I put my head down. There was a knock at the door. I get up and answer it. Who was at the door I was assuming was Peeta.

"Peeta!" I said and hugged him.

"Eliza?" I was officially taller then Peeta. I nod. Still hugging him. He hugs me back. His hug felt warm and gentle. I embraced it.

"It's been forever." He said I nod. "Well it's a good thing I ran into you I have a batch of cookies."

"For me!"

"No for the party." I frown. "But you can have a couple."

"Or more." I said.

"Or more." He said with a wink. I giggle and blush.

Take the batch of Cookies and go into the Kitchen.

"Where's Haymitch?" I point to the living room. And he walks into there. I admit Peeta looked well for his age. Really well. Damn my youngness if only I was older.

When Peeta comes back I giggle and stop eating the cookies. I had already eaten half the batch. He looks at me and raises a brow. I blush and smile.

"I think I need to make another batch of Cookies." I shake my head franticly.

"You need to make Cupcakes."

"For the party?" Peeta asked.

"No for me." He lifts a brow

"For you?" I nod and laugh. He smiles. I fall on the floor laughing. "So how was your laughing gas you obviously had before I came here?" he said. I laugh harder. When I was done with my laugh attack I walk up to Peeta and hug him tight. "Your great." He said. I blush again. I tell him to take a seat or bake me Cupcakes. He tells me he will bake me Cupcakes later. I sit Closely next to him. He smiles at me and I blushed and started to laugh again.

"Am I ugly?" I stopped laughing and said.

"No. Your not." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"So how have you been?" I shrug. He frowns

"What does that mean?"

"Miss my mom my dad I have nightmares all the time, I feel alone sometimes and no one loves me." He looks at me and puts his hand on my shoulder and says,

"You're my best friend I love you." I blush and nod. He looks somewhere and makes a face. I follow his gaze and realize he was looking at my wrist. I frown and hide them. He sighs and says,

"Don't ok."

"It is a really bad urge I have to no one cares if I do any way."

"I care!" he said slightly loud. I eye him. He hugs me and I melt into it. I hug him back tightly. "Just tell me what's wrong." I sigh and tell him everything that is wrong. From me missing my parents to where I feel emotionally empty. And how I feel alone and sad. To the constant urge, I feel to see blood and have physical pain. I finally end with.

"I don't know where it comes from."

"You mom, she did it too. I don't want you to start please stop if it means you need help I'm here." I smile at him.

"You're a great friend Peeta." I hug him once more.

"I better get going and get on those cookies I have a feeling that by the time the party starts there aren't going to be any Cookie left." I laugh

again.

"And don't forget my cupcakes!" I said. He smiles and stands up and says.

"Of course." He walks to the door and tells me he'll see me later at the party. I nod and walk into the living room to offer Haymitch some cookies. But he is passed out. so I go up stairs and in my room, I go through the closet to find something cute to wear I find this Tangerine colored poofy dress I decided to put a flat iron which actually makes my hair Poofy and frizzy but in a stylish way. I put in the Poofy mid thigh Tangerine dress and put some tights underneath I put on shiny black shoes with a strap that goes across the top and a small heel at the bottom. Then I go into the mirror, put on a thick coat of mascara, grab a bright red lipstick shade, and put it on my lips. I walk down stairs and into the living room to wake Haymitch.

"hey! Haymitch!" I shake him. He takes a defensive stance and yell something. Then he calms down when he sees it's me.

"Is that what your wearing?"

"Is it bad?"

"Since when do you where Makeup?"

"Since now."

"Whom are you trying to impress?" he asked rubbing his temples then telling a servant to get him another beer.

"No one." That was a complete lie. The truth was maybe if I appear older then maybe Peeta would like me more then a friend. Haymitch sighed and nodded.

"You look fine sweetie." I smile slightly, go into the kitchen, and stand there for several minuets. Haymitch comes in and says,

"What are you trying to accomplish?" I sigh deep and loudly.

"Are you sure your ok? You've been very…. distant lately." I did this thing with my shoulder, which made me look like I was trying to dance. But honestly, I was trying to go for an awkward shrug. Haymitch to a swig of his drink and sat down at the table not taking his eyes off me. I stare at him.

"Don't be like your mother and stop talking."

"What?"

"She never talked to any one but your father. Then she started to talk to me I think that was it."

"So since she was born she never talked." He nodded.

"That's what I was told." I shrug. "People are going to be here soon."

"Do I have to be in the party."

"People want to see you."

"Wasn't it a party like this that happened when my dad went missing." He shrugged.

"Do you care at all about me?" He looked at me then nodded.

"I don't believe you." He just stared at me.

"I try that's all."

"You try what."

"To protect you but it's hard if your endangering yourself." I gasp loudly.

"How can you try to protect me when your dunk all the time passed out the other time and hung over for the rest. You! Endanger your self! How long have you been drinking? Since your games. You're going to die and then what I'll be all alone then who is going to protect me? No one. I'll be all alone and in danger and it will be your fault because you didn't try your hardest to Protect me! if you cared at all about me you would stop! It been bothering me since I was 5 that you drink so god damn much and I can't take it any more what happens to me isn't as any worse of what's going to happen to me when your dead!" He opens up his mouth to say something. But I interrupt him. "No! No! Let me finish!" I walk frantically up to him and show him my arms. "This is what I do because you drink because you don't care for me what the hell am I suppose to do with out a father or any parent for that matter! I just want some one to love me and do the right god damn thing so I don't end up dead out there on the streets or some thing. It figures why you do not have a girl friend! You cannot even take care of a 13 year old. What did I do to deserve this huh! What did I ever do to you?" I was panting by the time I was done. He just stared at me he stood up and I thought he was going to hit me. I step back.

"Am I really that bad?" I cuss at him. He stares at me.

"Where did you hear that at?" I point at him. He rubs the back of his head and sits back down. "Go to your room."

"No."

"Yes." I cuss at him

"Stop cussing like that next time you cuss like that I'm going to…" I interrupted him

"To what going to hit me I dare you lay a finger on me." He just sat there in shock then there was a knock at the door. I turned around and answer it. It was Effie with a bowl of cheese. I take the cheese and slam the door in her face. I put the Cheese next to the other food that the servants have laid out.

"Who was that?" Haymitch asked. I ignored him. Then Effie knocked again. I answered it.

"What powdered hair lady!"

"I'm here for the party let me in."

"Nah." I try slamming the door in her face again but she catches it. And scoots past me mumbling something about me being rude. I sigh. And come in she goes into the kitchen and starts to socialize with Haymitch I go upstairs and read the rest of _Hunted._ When I was almost done there was a knock at the door. Then Haymitch came in.

"Hey your just going to be up here there are people downstairs who want to see you." I ignore him. "I know you can here me." I kept on reading. "So your going to just ignore me." I read. He sighed and left. After about 10 or 20 minuets, there was another knock. I thought it was Haymitch again until he said.

"Hey Eliza it's me Peeta." My heart pounded. In addition, I got up and looked into the mirror to make sure I still looked good. "Eliza are you in here?" he said.

"Yea here I come." I open and answer the door. There was Peeta wearing a black tuxedo. I smile and wave.

"Hi." I said

"Hey." He said with his gorgeous smile and handed me a batch of cupcakes. I smile and put them on my nightstand. Then I sit on my bed. Peeta grabs a chair and sat with the back of the chair in front of him. "Why aren't you downstairs."

"To many people I rather be alone." I said quietly.

"Ah." He said. I stare into his eyes and get lost.

"Do you like my dress?" I asked him. He nodded slowly but pointed to my face. I touched it.

"Since when do you wear make up?"

"Since now." He laughed and said.

"You look better with out it." I blush hard and giggle. I eat a cupcake. Then Haymitch comes in and says.

"There some one down stairs who won't shut up about you get down stairs now." Peeta and I get up and head down stairs I bring the batch off cupcakes and hand them to Peeta. Then as I turn the corner, a lady says.

"You must be her." her voice had some sort of accent so I was assuming she was one of the outsiders.

"Who."

"The Leader's daughter." She walked up to me and got uncomfortably close to me.

"Uh, President Katniss no." she takes both of my arms and whispers something in another language. Peeta tries to pull me away from her but her grip is too tight. Then he runs off some where. The lady is still telling me something in a different language so I cannot understand her. Haymitch hits the lady over with a beer bottle and Peeta takes me in to the closet that is under the staircase.

"What's going on?"

"Those people aren't good people." Peeta says.

"Who are they?"

"They want to hurt you."

"What."

"What did she say to you?"

"She said I was the Leaders daughter."

"Your not Katniss's Daughter Katniss doesn't even had a kid." There was screaming and glass being broken.

"What do they want with me?"

"I don't know but stay here and be quite I'll be back I'm going to kick some foreign butt." He got up and sprinted out but silently closed the door behind hid. There were more screams and people yelling. Damn I should have told Peeta how I felt about him what if he does not come back. There was a bang against the door that made me jump. Then Peeta rushed and said.

"It's safe out there now but you can't stay here." He took my hand and told me I had a minute to pack. Therefore, I go upstairs, I pack my favorite shoes, and Velvet dresses and my books. Then run down stairs Peeta drags me into a hovercraft that had President Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, and other people in it. They all stare at me as if I was a freak.

"What's going on?" I ask. At first, no one says a word. Then Haymitch says.

"Those people want you because they want information. Those people have your father."


End file.
